


Twelve Days

by Peacockery



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fan request, Fluff, Friendly competition, Just Lots of Whipped Up Fluff, Romance, rated T for implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacockery/pseuds/Peacockery
Summary: Inspired by the song, Beppi tries to woo his lady with Christmas cheer. (Un)Fortunately for him, Bon Bon is still as competitive as ever.





	Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> Currently enjoying the holidays with family, so I will be updating Sweet Affairs when I return. For now I did pen this out quickly after hearing this song three times at the dinner party table.
> 
> One of my readers requested my favorite ship kissing under mistletoe, so here you go dear. :>

On the first day, he brought her a dove in a lollipop tree.

Bon Bon had been taken aback by the gesture, and immediately assumed that he had pilfered her kitchens for ingredients to make the damned thing. When Beppi strutted right up into her throne room with the piece in a goofy little wagon, she cupped her mouth and awed softly.

Now that they had their souls back, she hadn’t felt that bubbling demonic anger anymore.

She had stepped up from her peppermint chair and walked down the red fondant steps, walking around every angle of the display to observe its craftsmanship; her consort had always been a master in building with his hands. Beppi stood proudly in his festive suit which matched her throne, tipping his crimson hat with a large grin plastered on an all-white face. Those expressive brows were both red this holiday season.

Bon Bon herself was donning a sugar-dusted shawl over her usual royal gowns; she noticed the importance of their clothing choices when the next day came.

She had been feeding the dove in her garden when Beppi returned, this time cupping two pinkish spheres in his hands. Again, he presented himself in a giddy bow, holding his offering out for her to see. Two candied apples in a shimmering glitter powder; she had long grown fond of the sweets every time she visited his fairgrounds. The Baroness set the tamed bird on her shoulder to accept one, enjoying the fruits with him as they giggled like smitten children under the snowflakes.

By day three, she was already sensing a pattern, and was starting to make amusing bets with herself on what he could possibly be doing to one-up his own courting game. This was all unnecessary; they were both very rich and successful business folk. She had everything she could ever want, but one thing that the royal figure had learned early was that for as goofy as he can be, Beppi had a strong fixation on persevering until he succeeded in making others smile. It was something that she had first taken notice of, when she had started to push aside silly rivalry to really begin appreciating. Indeed, on the third day she sighed whimsically while leaning over the railing outside of her tower, smiling down at him with a tender gaze as he tied three balloon animals and gently pushed them up to her.

She caught the first one, shaking her head with a small snicker at the dorky grin he scribbled across its blue face. The second was a dainty pink in color, with cute little eyelashes and pouting lips in black marker. When Bon Bon caught the third, she almost popped it as she hid her face. Beppi just smiled from below, glad she was thinking the same on the small purple one.

On day four she was treated to an adorable performance in her parlor, watching his trained penguins juggling softballs and dancing cute little numbers while she snuggled and clinked warm mugs of cocoa with him; he smelled like funnel cake.

Sweet revenge was enacted on day five, prompted by her grabbing the five frosted tarts out of his hands while yanking him inside of her kitchen by that silly frilly collar he wore; she made sure to leave five perfectly lingering lipstick marks on his dizzy face as he dreamily stumbled out of it ten minutes later. Perhaps there was a powdered sugar handprint on his ass too.

The Baroness feigned innocence with him the next day...at first, when he invited her over to watch the swans out by the Tunnel of Love in his carnival. They did more than just mimic the fond necking of the birds once they were in the attraction- her shawl was probably still in there somewhere.

Day seven was spent making seven of their favorite sweets in her kitchen again. He loved her bon bons, and she was quite fond of drizzling various toppings over popcorn. By the end her hands were sticky, to which she remedied by smearing them playfully over his chest and cackling face. He poked a dollop of whipped cream on her nose.

When day eight arrived, Bon Bon was starting to take charge. He found his bed growing unusually warm and wiggly, groggily sitting up to realize she had not only invaded his tent but had placed eight fluffy pink bunnies on his sheets. His squeal of delight scared them all into hiding among his storage trunks and props, but it drew forth a pleased smile from the candied queen.

There was no memory of the ninth day- too much chocolate liquor was involved on her couch.

Day ten brought forth ten hours of moving pictures in her private theater beneath the castle, holding hands with him while they alternated between dramatic action films and real knee-slappers. Beppi found his heart thundering when she laughed along with the slapstick, and Bon Bon frequently snuck glances over to see his equally entranced excitement for bloodlust in reenacted battles. By the time the last credits were rolling, she was occupying what space was left in his seat, holding him close while he looped at arm around her during their light sleep.

The Baroness stepped up her game afterwards, rallying up her servants to bring their instruments to perform a very jazzy set of musical scores that reminded him of home. Bon had at one point in life hated the upbeat jumps and fast-paced dips of carnival music, but she folded her hands and tapped her foot along quite happily as they both listened to the volunteer orchestra back in her throne room.

It was a sweet little gift to bond over, and she brought them back again on the twelfth day, where they switched to a slow, sentimental croon while their lady and her love slow danced together- earlier on, their motions had been anything but slow. Dipping and hopping, trotting like foxes and laughing while clinging together during the faster spins, now the queen and her jester were rocking slowly in tune, forehead to forehead, mumbling amusing little things to one another.

They had been cutthroat enemies once. She despised his childishness and he was baffled by her icy eyes and sweet exterior. But they were free now, with all the warm lingering that kindred souls could bring together. She calmed his spirit, and he made her laugh. 

Bon Bon opened her eyes first, reaching up to pluck that silly sprig of mistletoe that had been sitting tucked away in the ribbon of his hat. Beppi couldn’t say he was surprised in her actions- it had been placed there for just that reason. But he was more than antsy in his shoes to beat her to the gesture.


End file.
